Lost In You
by drinkingfiction
Summary: A Troypay onshot songfic to the song Lost In You by Chris Gaines. Troy is head over heels in love Sharpay, but he is way too afraid to tell her how he feels. One day in the hall changed all of that. Once titled My Only One.


Here is the start of something new! Lolz (cricket…) Okay, that wasn't funny.

This story will contain Troypay and Ryella one shots based around songs or maybe just popped in my brain one snowy day. One might base around Ryella the next will be Troypay then it will be Troypay then Ryella. See, there might be three Troypays or Ryellas in a row, but by the time I've completed 100(which will be in like 3 years, lololol), there will be 50 Troypays and 50 Ryellas. Each one will atleast have a background of the other pairing. Please read and review!!!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TROY, SHARPAY, RYAN, GABRIELLA, OR ANY OTHER OF THE FOLLOWING HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL CHARACTERS USED IN THE FOLLOWING ONESHOT, NOR DO I OWN LOST IN YOU BY GARTH BROOKS!

REMINDER: FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO LISTEN TO THE SONGS DURING SONGFICS, LISTEN TO LOST IN YOU BY GARTH BROOKS(CHRIS GAINES) YOU'LL MOST LIKELY FIND IT UNDER CHRIS GAINES.

Lost In You 

_There's no more waiting  
Holding out for love  
You are my godsend  
That I have been forever dreaming of  
My angel from above_

He walked through East High and reached the destination of his locker. He scrambled through the metal construction and found what he had been looking for(no pun intended). Once the piece of paper was in his hand he smiled. The piece of paper contained scribbled handwriting from _her, _the writing was unexpected and just shot onto the paper. But he found it endearing because it was written by _her. _

The paper read:

What is it with Darbus? Is she literally trying to kill us or something? Fifth practice in the past three days. Haha

**Talk to you later, dude….what is it you and your friends say? LOL Have a good day!**

At the end of the note she signed her name with a heart at the end. He looked up and dreamed about actually getting up the guts to talk to her about a date.

_****_

Heaven knows  
I'm head over heels and it shows  
I've played every field I suppose  
But there's something about you  
When you're around

Nobody knew he liked her, loved her for that fact. God knew. But nobody else. Well, maybe people know. Every time he's around her he acts really weird.

He walked towards the cafeteria and pushed the piece of paper into the side pocket of his backpack. Once inside the big lunch room, he immediately spotted her. Why even both going up to her? He was just going to literally choke in front of her. He did it anyway.

She sat at the lunch table talking with her best girl friend. She giggled and they whispered different things to each other and both showed an act of astounding gorgeousness. Only to him, she was more beautiful then all of the best looking girls together. That's just how she was. Naturally. Since the day she was born she prettier then any of the stars in the heavens to him.

He sat at the table right next to one of his guy friends and they did one of those dude handshakes. She noticed he was at the table and threw a fry his way. He, like always, caught it in his mouth. She giggled and went back to the conversation with her friend.

She said something involving a response from him but he was too lost in her to even notice.

"Dude!" his guy friend yelled while waving a hand in his face. He still didn't respond. She noticed he was looking at her and she softly smiled. "Is he okay?" one of his other guy friends asked. "He fine. Perfect actually." She whispered as a response.

_**  
Baby I have found  
I get lost in you**_

What is this feeling  
I've never known before  
That I should touch you  
Swearing to surrender ever more  
That's what I came here for

He finally snapped out of the long stare and the bell rang. He got up immediately and walked towards his next class thinking about how much he loved her. It was all so weird for him. He had dated a couple of other girls but now he was falling for someone he hadn't even been dating and every moment with her felt so surreal. Why? He's that in love.

She ran up to him and started to walk by him. She accidentally brushed against him and he felt as if that was over the line. It wasn't supposed to be this way. But it is. He was only supposed to like her as a friend never as a girlfriend. When ever she touched him, spoke of his name, being, anything that had to do with those little squeal-worthy of any girl would be breathtaking to him.

_****_

Heaven knows  
I'm head over heels and it shows  
I've played every field I suppose  
But there's something about you  
When you're around  
Baby I have found  
I get lost in a wonderful daze  
Lost in your wonderful ways

Heaven knows

When you're around  
Baby I have found  
I get lost

He looked over at her as she talked about school and such and got lost in her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. She just looked up at him and smiled.

"What?" she asked. He replied with, "Nothing. Your just….beautiful." and they both kept walking.

"What's with you? These past couple of days you've been acting really weird." She asked again and he cleared his throat.

"I love you." He breathed. She twisted her head towards his quickly and he just stifled a laugh. Her reaction was funny. After a few moments of silence, she almost broke the ice when he turned towards her and kissed her sweetly.

_****_

Heaven knows  
I'm head over heels and it shows  
I've played every field I suppose  
But there's something about you  
When you're around  
Baby I have found  
I get lost in you

Once they broke apart she had her arms around his neck and he had his around her small waist. She smiled knowingly and they both gazed into each other eyes.

"Troy, we could get into trouble for being late." She laughed as he kept kissing her up against a locker.

"Sharpay, don't you think it's worth it?" he retorted with the same tone used in his voice as in her voice.

"You've got a point there." Sharpay replied as she held onto his tightly. Never out of his grasp. That is how it was meant to be.

That was so fluffy I think I threw up a little. (gags) Hope you liked it though. Hehe Read and review!! Whom shall be the next victim of fluff? Find out next time on my stories!!!

**Tootles!**

**-Sharpay**


End file.
